This invention generally relates to a system for and method of managing procurement of assets, and more particularly, to a system and method to predict or forecast needs to purchase or rent assets, and to optimize the capital and operational expenses of an enterprise.
Larger industrial, healthcare or commercial facilities can be spread out over a large campus and include multiple floors each having multiple rooms. Each of the facilities can employ various assets used in manufacturing or providing services. For example, a healthcare facility or hospital employs numerous assets that can be spread out over a large campus and/or moved from room to room. Examples of assets include intravenous pumps, wheel chairs, digital thermometers, local patient monitors, patient bed, ventilators, etc. A similar scenario can be said for an industrial facility that includes various portable pumps, hoists, winches, etc.